


Treasonous Meetings

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronian Civil War, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hope vs. Despair, autobot/decepticon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: If anyone were to catch them, they'd surely be offlined. They risked so much just for each other and would continue until this war ended.
Relationships: Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Treasonous Meetings

Soundwave pinned the thin Seeker between his frame and the broken wall, swiftly sliding his spike in and out of her wet valve. Sharp claws gripped his shoulders as she bit her lip, muffling her moans as his spike rubbed every hidden node in her valve.

Their fields mixed and bled together; weighed down with desperation and longing and sadness and love and so many more emotions he couldn't care to put a name to.

They never had enough time.

Cascade pressed her face into Soundwave's neck, her wings spread wide against the cool wall. He held her easily in place, one strong arm around her waist and the other stroking between her wings. She moaned into him, manually forcing her calipers to flutter and squeeze around his spike.

There was never enough time together.

He pressed his mouth to her shoulder as he swiftly overloaded, a soft moan escaping his vocalizer. She shuddered as he filled her valve, moving her hips slightly. He shifted his servo from between her wings to rub at her anterior node, rubbing over it quickly. Her overload quickly followed, her moan muffled against his neck.

She clung to him as he slowly pulled his servo away, moving them to sit down on a broken pillar. Pieces of what was a grand tower laid around them, hiding them from any stray Seekers. Hiding their treasonous actions from the warring world.

He gently moved her off of his spike and she moaned softly, shuddering as transfluid and lubricant dripped from her valve. "Apologies."

She shook her head slightly and slowly pulled away, perching on his thighs as his interface panel slid closed. "It's fine."

He nodded, leaning away to open to his dock and reach in, pulling out a cube of energon. "Here; for you."

She stared at it, servos trembling as she reached for it. "I..."

She didn't dare finish her protest as he slid the cap open for her, pressing it to her lips. She drank it slowly, feeling her energy levels rise. Oh sweet Primus, her personal tastes could be ignored for more of this.

He knew she was hungry; she always was. She was no fighter and offered her rations to those who 'deserved' it more. In his optics, she deserved more than a few cubes of sweetened energon. She deserved a soft, warm berth to stretch out in, hot showers to clean her plating, fresh energon no less than twice a day.

He watched quietly as she drank it all, lifting the cube back to get every possible drop. "Cascade; could join for more."

She glanced down, staring at the Decepticon symbol on his dock. Her Autobot symbols were on her wings, dull and scratched as they were. "I can't."

He let out a heavy vent, leaning forward to press his bare face into her shoulder. She quietly hugged him, pressing her face into his neck.

Meetings like this were rare and becoming even rarer as this war raged on around them. Their first had been full of anger and fear; terrified of what the other would do. As time passed and their sparks yearned for each other, their love rekindled and they found themselves sneaking away for these dangerous meetings.

Neither of them could leave. Soundwave was too important to Megatron to simply be let go and Cascade was too kindsparked for the Decepticons.

He pressed a kiss to her audial, stroking her wings slowly. They relaxed into his warm servos as they always did. "Cascade... please."

She sniffled softly and shook her head, her field trembling with raw sadness. "Stop asking, please. I love you so much."

He held her as close as he could to his frame. "Apologies. I love you."

She nodded slightly, claws hooking into edges of his plating. Her frame trembled as she slowly broke down, her wings drooping downwards. He tightened his grip, as if he could pervent her from crying.

How badly he wanted to steal her away, to force her to join the Decepticons and accept her hatred of him in return. He would accept all of her hatred if it meant she was well-fed and taken care of as she should be.

But alas, she would never go quietly and he would never force her to sit by him as her friends died. Anytime the idea of taking her away cropped up, he simply shut it down. He would never deal with her raw anger turned on him.

He could handle sneaking away to meet her and feed her and provide her with small supplies. No one would notice them missing and if he had to go without a ration or two, he would do it for her sake. He would give her anything if she simply asked.

She never would ask for more energon or more supplies. She only ever asked for his safety and promise to see each other again.

He would always be safe, but would hold more concern for her than she would never know. She was not suited for war or any battle. And he was so tired of planning against the Autobots; against her, more than them. If the Decepticons win, he would take her as his own. If the Autobots win, she would attempt to do the same for him.

He only hoped that this war would with with both of their sparks still spinning.


End file.
